


You’re Not John

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: You’re Not John [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: This was an idea that came to me. What if John and Negan switched places. Now, I will say it now this: when I wrote this series, I did not watch the Walking Dead. My portrayal was based completely off of research.





	You’re Not John

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that came to me. What if John and Negan switched places. Now, I will say it now this: when I wrote this series, I did not watch the Walking Dead. My portrayal was based completely off of research.

Camping.

That’s what you were currently doing.

Well, camping on a hunt. You, Sam, Dean, and John, were hunting a Wendigo. Camping wasn’t something that you usually enjoyed, but if this came with an outcome of ganking something, you’d deal with it. 

You were woken up when Dean decided to roll over and drape his arm over your waist. Sliding out from under his arm, you crawled out of the tent and stretched. Sam was already awake, and dressed. You were wearing one of Sam’s old long sleeved shirts that you’d stolen when you first joined them. It was the most comfortable shirt you’d ever slept it. That was paired with a pair of yoga shorts. “Morning, Sammy. John isn’t up yet?” Normally he was up before Sam. Once you asked him if he even slept, because he went to bed after you, and was up before all of you. He’d chuckled, shook his head, and walked away. 

“No, which, I know, is weird. What woke you up?” Normally you tried to stay in bed as long as possible. Which had led to being dragged out of bed by one of the Winchester men on many occasions.

Sitting next to Sam, you leaned on him. “Your _brother_.” You chuckled. “He rolled over and put his arm over my waist. That was it.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, you’re not used to having to share with him.”

“Why am I? I’d think that John and Dean would have shared a tent. I mean, you guys fight _way_ too easily…” You knew that they loved each other, they were family, but they did butt heads quite a bit. Dean would usually step in, other times you would. The first time you stepped between them, John was a bit shocked. You were much smaller than all three of them, but your personality and temper rivaled theirs. He’d backed off and so had Sam. Since, all you had to do was shoot a glare when you felt their tempers getting out of hand.

“Because Dean moves around in his sleep a lot?” He shrugged. “And _obviously_ doesn’t realize who he’s trying to cuddle in his sleep.” He smirked. The mental image of John pushing him off made you chuckle.

You playfully shoved him and laughed. Your laughter was cut short when you heard a very angry John. “What the _fuck_?!?” You furrowed your brows and looked at Sam. That barely sounded like him. You jumped and looked over when he came out of the tent. He was wearing a motorcycle jacket and cargo pants. His hair was nothing like it usually was. He looked like he was about to tear everything apart.

Getting up, you walked over to him. “John? What’s going on?” You asked gently, not wanting to anger him further. When he turned on you, you couldn’t help but go wide eyed. Backing up, you moved back towards Sam. “Sam….” You’d never seen that look in John’s eyes before.

By now, Sam was standing. He moved over to you, putting his hand on your lower back. “ _Dad_?” He asked, looking confused.

“The name’s Negan. Who the fuck is John? And who the fuck are _you_?” The man all but growled. His eyes traveled between the two of you, obviously trying to see how you measured up.

Dean finally crawled out of the tent and smirked at you, not even having noticed the issue. “You _really_ shouldn’t walk around in those tiny shorts, Y/N.” He chuckled. You rolled your eyes at him, used to his flirting. “I’d be perfectly content if you were walking around in just one of my shirts instead of Sammy’s.”

You shot him a look. “Stop, Dean. _Not_ in the mood.”

“Dude, sorry. Normally you don’t mind.” He held up his hands in surrender. “What’s got your panties in a bunch?”

“John.” You pointed. His gaze followed where you were pointing, and raised an eyebrow. “He says he’s not John. He’s some guy named _Negan_ , and that he doesn’t know who we are.”

The man, Negan, hadn’t said anything since asking who everyone was. Sam had noticed. “Uh, I’m Sam, that’s Dean, and this is Y/N.”

“And this…John guy is your father?”

Dean growled, “Yeah, he’s mine and Sam’s dad. Not Y/N’s. Now who the hell are you, and where is our dad?”

Negan narrowed his eyes at Dean, stepping forward. Automatically, you got between the two men, holding your hands yo to them. “Okay, okay. Calm down.” You heard Dean grunt and slapped his chest, looking at him. “Not. Helping.” You snapped. Feeling Negan’s chest against your hand, your eyes went wide, your cheeks turned red, and you turned your head towards him. “Why don’t we all sit down and talk?” You saw his eyes take you in. “After I change.”

“If you aren’t this John’s kid, who are you?” He wanted to see what everyone’s role was in this little group.

“A friend?” You shrugged. “Been hunting with them awhile now.”

Dean took a deep breath and backed off. “You’re right, Y/N.” He sighed, hating to admit that.

Looking back at Dean, you smirked. “That’s why I’m the one always getting in the middle of John and you boys fighting.” Dean’s eyes hadn’t left Negan since he’d noticed him. “ _Dean_! Get your ass in that tent and change.” You snapped. “I’ll change after.” Last thing you needed was a fight between these two. You had a hunt to finish.

Glancing at Negan when he chuckled, you narrowed your eyes at him like he’d done to you. “You may not be John, but that doesn’t mean I’ll let you push us around. I’m _not_ afraid of John, and I’ll be damned if I’m afraid of you.” Of course, you were terrified at the moment, you just didn’t want to seem weak or something.

“Y/N, _maybe_ you shouldn’t push him.” Sam pointed out, moving to stand near you.

“I’d listen to him, girl.”

“ _Why_? Just because you’re some other guy or whoever the hell you are? I don’t think so, buddy. You still look like John, and I don’t take orders from him, either. Thanks, but I’ll take my chance.” You said with a stern voice. Sam looked at you more shocked then before. Negan/John, whatever his name was,stepped closer to you glaring into your eyes. You thought he was going to make a jump at you, but you saw the muscles in his shoulders relax and he turned around.


End file.
